3 Ninjas Plus 2 Sarcasm Masters Equals Error
by Pipsqueak Alchemist
Summary: In which Hugo Snyder breaks out of prison, and two teenagers get more than what they bargained when they volunteered to babysit. Contains OC babysitters. Written for fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: 3 Ninjas Plus 2 Sarcasm Masters Equals Error**

**Summary: In which Hugo Snyder breaks out of prison, and two teenagers get more than what they bargained when they volunteered to babysit.**

**Notes: Takes place about five months after the movie, perhaps? Not too long after. Anyway. This is written in typical 1980-1990 movie fashion where I embrace the whole experience and add as much wonderful cliche as possible. Got a problem with that? Please click the back button.**

**Rocky is about 12-13, Colt is about 11, Tum Tum is about 7, and OCAlice is 17-18 & OCHarley is 16-17. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The last thing Alice Tsang and Harley Emmott wanted to do on the night of their school dance was babysit a bunch of kids that could just babysit themselves, really.

The last thing they_ really_ wanted was to be forced to work together and be_ civil_ toward each other for an entire night.

It was meant to be a good idea, supposedly. Eris and Harley were very different when it came to handling babysitting, so Mr. and Mrs. Douglas hoped that these differences would balance out and overall make it easier on them so their night out didn't end all too badly.

Oh, how wrong they were in that assumption.

* * *

It was approximately nine on a Monday morning at a California state prison when chaos erupted.

No one was quite sure what had started the riots, but something had sparked the rebellion, and all security guards had reported to the mess hall, where several large fights had broken out, involving nearly every prisoner. Security pounced and someone radioed for backup, and no one noticed several figures sneaking away from all of the chaos.

They had approximately five minutes before the prison had a lock down that would be almost impossible to penetrate, so they had to act quickly.

"Mr. Brown," the suave man with dark, slicked back hair tied in a ponytail asked through clenched teeth, "Are you sure your inside man can get us out of here?"

"Positive, boss," the small, bespectacled man known as Mr. Brown reported, nervously pushing his glasses higher up on his nose.

Hugo Snyder smiled menacingly at the thought of his plans once he was out of the crap hole prison.

* * *

Junior student Harley Emmot was probably the smallest menace that had ever had the displeasure of walking through the halls of Westlake High School.

For one thing, she had a short temper to go with her height, and she was definitely not a morning person. Most students were smart and avoided her, especially during the mornings of days that ended in Y.

Alice Tsang was not one of these smart people.

It was Tuesday morning, twenty minutes before class was to officially being, and Harley was sluggishly pulling the books that she would need for her first two classes from her locker. She took a sip from her coffee thermos and set it in her locker, leaning down and zipping her backpack before slinging it over her shoulder. She reached for her coffee, taking another sip and blinking blearily at her watch.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when her locker door was slammed shut and a newspaper article was slapped onto the now closed blue metal door. Harley's eyes followed the hand to the face of one Alice Tsang, the senior that nearly everyone in Westlake knew. She was Asian and known for her nonchalant attitude, especially when it came to the idiot girls and boys that dared to say anything rude to or about her.

"What do you want?" Harley grumbled out, still incoherent in her half-asleep state to even bother reading the news article that Alice had practically shoved in her face. All she knew was that Alice Tsang, the bane of her existence and the one person she despised with every fiber of her being was standing before her. So far, Harley was not in a good mood.

"I know we're babysitting together this Friday, and I just thought you might want to know what we're up against," Alice said, getting straight to the point.

"Eh?" Harley hummed, yawning.

"The Douglas kids? Do you remember that whole story in the newspaper about Hugo Snyder that arms dealer and how he kidnapped them and then was sent to jail?"

"Sorta," Harley mumbled because, well, her brain was still in sleep mode and not functioning properly. She took a sip of her coffee as Alice went on.

"He busted out of prison and is apparently gunning for Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum!"

Coffee sprayed all over the white tile floor of the hallway, and that is how Alice learned that shocking news was a better wake-up call for Harley than coffee ever would be.

"You're kidding!" Harley declared, snatching the news article and reading it over.

"No, I'm not, shorty," Alice responded.

"I'm not a midget!" Harley nearly screeched. Several students flashed the two dirty looks which went ignored.

"One, didn't say that, and two, not the point," Alice replied shortly. "Just look, okay? Snyder broke out and it's obvious he'll have a grudge against the little dudes, so when is the perfect opportunity to strike?"

"When FBI dad is out and kickass ninja grandpa is an hour drive away," Harley murmured in awe. "We're doomed, Al. Doomed to hell."

"Nuh-uh!" Alice denied quickly, leaning against the locker beside Harley. "You've taken martial arts, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but what's that gonna do against some guys with _guns_?" Harley asked, panicking. "Maybe they'll just cancel their night out and stay home until this guy is caught. We can go to our dance that way!"

"Why are you so concerned with the stupid dance? You could have told the Douglases no," Alice grumbled. "It's not like you've got a hot date anyway, yeah?" She wiggled her eyebrows teasingly.

"I didn't say no to Mr. and Mrs. Douglas for that very reason," Harley replied sulkily, slouching against her locker.

At that moment, three juniors approached them. Harley stared openly, and when Alice glanced over, she took note of the three newcomers. Andrew, Nate, and Bryan, as she very well knew, were pretty well known throughout the school, but because she was a year above them, Alice had never interacted with them much.

"Hi guys," Harley squeaked as they paused in front of them.

The three looked over, each flashing either a smile or grin in greeting. "Hiya, Harley," Andrew said quickly before passing by, Bryan and Nate throwing little waves over their shoulders as they followed.

Harley looked about ready to faint.

"Way to make it obvious," Alice snorted as the three left hearing range.

Harley frowned, but continued to stare after Andrew dreamily. "And that, dear Asian-Canadian -"

"Oi!"

"- Is why I cannot go to the dance." Harley only frowned further as the Unholy Duo, as Alice so lovingly called them, immediately pounced on the chance to talk to the trio of boys as they paused at their own lockers.

Mallory Jensen and Melanie Marcel were two of the fakest people that Harley and Alice had ever had the displeasure of knowing. They were rude, arrogant, narcissistic, and most of all, flat out bitchy. They didn't care about Alice, really, because the senior didn't let them get to her, and she always had a snappy comeback that made the two dark-haired, too-much-makeup-wearing girls speechless.

Harley, however, was probably their favorite target. Harley could take a lot of shit, depending on what it was, but she had a few insecurities that always bugged her if someone messed with them. The Unholy Duo had taken years to figure this out, but once they discovered the perfect way to get past Harley's thick skin, they abused their new-found knowledge whenever humanly possible.

One of the easiest ways to bother Harley was through one Andrew McCauley.

"Hi, Andy!" Melanie greeted shrilly and loudly, trying to make sure that everyone (specifically Harley) heard what she had to say. "You're still going with me to the dance, right?"

Andrew smiled, but Alice saw right through the forced cheer. "If I can make it," he replied simply. "I have work that day."

Mallory sniffed disdainfully at Melanie's side. "You're the one that asked her," she sneered.

"Hey, you're the one that forced -"

"I did no such thing, you asked her of your own accord," Mallory said smoothly, effectively cutting off Andrew's exclamation. "Be at her place by seven-thirty. She'll be expecting you."

The two girls turned on their heels, practically flicking the boys in the face with their long, no doubt hair-spray-full hair. As they passed by Harley and Alice, they shot a triumphant look at the younger of the two. Harley shrank back against her locker, biting her tongue before she said something that would only gain her unwanted attention.

"That's right bitches, keep walking away," Alice declared loudly, ignoring the way people looked at her in shock as Mallory and Melanie ignored her completely.

The hallway was quiet for a bit before chatter started up again, and Harley sighed. "Also why I can't go," she mumbled. "He has a date."

"And unwanted date," Alice argued. "Did you see that look on his face? He even insinuated that it was a forced date!"

"So? He could have said no, and -" Harley's cheeks became redder than their normal pink as her yell turned into a mumble. "He could have asked me instead."

Alice sighed, slapping Harley on the back. "Toughen up chicky, we got babysitting to do, remember? We have to be prepared for ninjas and guns and all kinds of shit."

Harley cast one last wistful look back at Andrew, and Bryan caught her eye and returned a look of sympathy. Recoiling, Harley turned her back to them to face Alice. "You're right," she agreed firmly. "Game plan?"

"We shall discuss it at lunch," Alice confirmed, grinning brightly at the younger girl.

* * *

When Friday night came around, Alice and Harley were prepared for anything. They had their backup plan items in their backpacks which they could pass off as schoolwork to do when the Douglas brothers went to bed, and they had warmed up in preparation for any physical fight.

"We can do this," Alice reassured a nervous Harley as they stood at the front door waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Douglas to let them in.

It was 6:30 in the evening as Mrs. Douglas ushered the two girls inside. The three brothers that they were to be babysitting appeared behind their mom, greeting Alice and Harley. Since the two teens had lived in the neighborhood their entire lives, they could recall a time when each of the Douglas boys still only existed in their mother's stomach.

"Hey guys!" Tum Tum greeted cheerfully, waving like a madman. "Want some candy?" he asked, holding out a bag of gummy worms.

Harley grinned, and she and Alice each took one. "Thanks," they chorused.

"Harley, I can finally beat you at chess!" Rocky declared determinedly. He had been saying the same thing every time she came to babysit or visit since she taught him how to play the game when he was nine.

"I look forward to the challenge," Harley said, smiling wickedly at Rocky. Mrs. Douglas smiled and shook her head at their antics before drifting off to finish preparing.

Mr. Douglas appeared in the front corridor. "You guys know our emergency numbers are on the 'fridge, and to call the police if anything bad happens, correct?"

"Of course," Alice and Harley hummed in unison. "We've got this, Mr. D!" Harley added for good measure, grinning.

Mr. Douglas nodded. "Boys, run upstairs and finish up your homework while I talk with Alice and Harley, okay?"

Mumbling protests, the boys unwillingly made their way upstairs. Rocky cast his father a curious look, as if sensing that something was off, but followed his brothers to their room.

Mr. Douglas ushered the two teenagers into the kitchen, where he asked them to sit at the table so they could talk.

"As I'm sure you've heard by now, Hugo Snyder broke out of prison earlier this week," he said grimly, leaning against the kitchen counter. Alice and Harley nodded. "He may have intentions for revenge, but as of right now we're not sure, so tonight, I'm trusting you guys to keep an eye on our boys and call the police if you see any sign of trouble, okay?"

Alice and Harley exchanged glances. "Do the boys know that he broke out?" Alice asked, frowning. "They seem rather . . . calm."

"No. We've hidden it from them as best as possible."

Harley winced. "So they're not prepared if something should happen?"

"Does it matter?" Mr. Douglas smirked, pointing at their backpacks. "It seems you guys came prepared."

Alice smirked right back. "Sir, never expect anything less," she hummed in a sing-song voice. "We are ninjas ourselves, you know."

Mr. Douglas rolled his eyes. "Ninjas are not, if they've got guns, just stay out of their way, get the boys somewhere safe, and don't get caught."

"Of course, sir," Harley replied seriously. "We can do this."

Mr. Douglas nodded. "Alright," he said, smiling faintly. "Be careful, you two."

He escorted them to the front hall once more, where Mrs. Douglas was waiting with her coat to step out into the chilly late January evening. "Alright girls, good luck," she said with a smile, and then turned toward the stairs. "Don't give these girls a hard time, boys!"

"Okay!" came the chorused call a second later.

"Love you!"

"Love you too, Mom!"

* * *

The first half hour of babysitting was absolutely fine. The boys finished up their homework that was due the following Monday, and joined Alice and Harley in the living room. Harley and Rocky were having an epic showdown at chess, and the other three were watching some program on the television and laughing their heads off every few minutes.

"Check!" Rocky declared smugly, knocking Harley's knight out of the way.

"Check mate!" Harley cackled evilly, running her bishop right into the king's spot. "I win again!"

"Rocky, accept defeat," Colt laughed, smirking. "You'll never beat the nerd master over there."

"Hey!" Harley pushed her glasses further up on her nose, sniffing disdainfully. "I fully accept that as the compliment you _obviously_ meant for it to be."

Colt quirked a brow. "You sure about that?"

"If you want ice cream tonight it better have been a compliment, runt," Harley retorted, mussing his hair. He scowled her, his hands flying to his head.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door, and all of them turned their heads to it at once, immediately silent. The only sound in the room came from the television that was still on.

"Expecting guests?" Alice asked, her voice tight with seriousness now.

"Not that I'm aware of," Rocky responded, narrowing his eyes. "Is this what Dad wanted to talk to you guys about earlier?"

"Depends on what you're talking about yourself," Harley hummed, getting on her hands and knees and crawling to the window. She peeked out beneath the drapes, eyes wide as she saw three air-head looking dudes in hats and jeans standing there. They looked like the typical rock-band type, with long hair and weird clothing. She could hear them calling each other 'dude' in what she would describe as the 'air-head' tone.

"Pizza delivery!" the front guy with long, dark brown hair called.

Colt's eyes widened just as Tum Tum leaped to his feet, saying, "You ordered pizza? Sweet!"

"No, we didn't order pizza," Alice responded, snatching Tum Tum back before he could run to the door.

"It's a trap, obviously," Colt said, getting to his feet. "We've dealt with these guys before, remember, Tum?"

"Oh yeah!" Tum Tum realized, eyes becoming as wide as saucers. "Those guys!"

"We're going to go get some stuff together," Rocky quietly told Alice and Harley.

"Just your uniforms," Alice responded as she and Harley hefted their bags. "We've got traps already prepared."

"You knew!" Colt said accusingly.

"Well, yeah, it's all over the news," Harley responded nonchalantly. "Snyder broke out."

While Colt and Tum Tum looked slightly taken aback by the news, Rocky only sighed, as if feeling he should have seen it coming. "That's why Mom and Dad haven't let us watch the news all week," he murmured in realization.

"Yeah, yeah, be angry later," Alice said dismissively, giving them all a little shove toward the stairs. "Hurry and get your uniforms!"

The three siblings nearly tripped over each other on their way up the stairs, and once they were out of sight, Harley and Alice got to work.

This was going to be a very long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: 3 Ninjas Plus 2 Sarcasm Masters Equals Error**

**Summary: In which Hugo Snyder breaks out of prison, and two teenagers get more than what they bargained when they volunteered to babysit.**

**Notes: Takes place about five months after the movie, perhaps? Not too long after. Anyway. This is written in typical 1980-1990 movie fashion where I embrace the whole experience and add as much wonderful cliche as possible. Got a problem with that? Please click the back button.**

**Rocky is about 12-13, Colt is about 11, Tum Tum is about 7, and OCAlice is 17-18 & OCHarley is 16-17. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, come get your pizza!" the front guy called, his voice muffled through the door.

Alice turned to look at Harley. The girl was pulling stuff from her bag, ready to start setting traps.

"Fester," they heard one of the other airheads whine, "I don't think they're gonna fall for this again, dude."

"Dude," the third one said, "They're just kids. All of them. They're stupid, y'know?"

Alice snorted. "As if," she murmured, glad that she had worn her black hoodie and sweatpants. Though she herself was a black belt in karate, it would be so much easier to fight in her comfortable clothes instead of a uniform like the boys and Harley were going to be using. "Harley, take your stuff and get to work. I can hold them down here for a good ten or fifteen minutes."

"Roger that, Al," Harley responded, scooping up her things and dashing off toward the stairs.

Alice waited for a moment, listening to the sounds of the boys and Harley scrambling to put things in place upstairs. She quickly set up one of her traps in the kitchen, and one by the front door.

The three weird guys at the front door banged loudly, shouting that they still had the pizza.

"Come on dudes, pizza's getting cold!" the front one that had been identified as Fester called.

"Sorry, sorry," Alice said kindly, approaching the door and carefully avoiding her trap. She reached for the knob and pulled the door open, stepping behind the door as she did so.

The three came barreling into the house, the pizza box open. They didn't see the trip wire across the lower part of the wall until they were flat on their faces.

Alice leaped onto the blond guy's back like it was a stepping stone, and then launched herself into the living room, and escaped into the kitchen.

"Hey, get back here!" Hammer, the one with the dark hair, screeched. The three airheads leaped to their feet and ran after Alice, leaving the empty pizza box.

Upon stepping into the kitchen, they slipped in the dish soap and water that Alice had thrown all over the floor. She knew she'd be in big trouble later and probably forced to clean it, but as she watched the three idiot men slip and slide and fall in the soap suds, she couldn't help but think that it was worth it as she slid past them and made a mad dash for the living room.

* * *

Upstairs, Harley had changed into her uniform pants and opted for her own black hoodie like Alice, and the boys had gotten into their uniforms. After setting up a few traps, the four of them gathered in the boys's shared room, where Harley handed each of them a bottle of Coca-Cola that was 3/4 full and a strip of tape with mentos stuck to it.

"What's this for?" Tum Tum asked curiously.

"In an emergency, you attach the mentos to the bottle cap and throw it at those morons downstairs," Harley instructed.

"It should blow up in their faces," Colt said with a wicked grin. "Literally."

"Exactly." Harley grinned. "So, boys. Does there happen to be a phone up here? I need to make a call."

* * *

"Alright, that's it!" Fester yelled loudly as the three idiots stomped up the stairs like toddlers throwing a tantrum. "We need you alive but we can . . . injure you!"

"You have no brain, do you?" Alice asked from where she sat nonchalantly on the top stair with her legs cross and looking boredly at her nails.

Fester pointed his gun at her, and although Alice had a little panic attack in her head, she remained unphased and collected on the outside. "We were told to get the kids, not a girl," the blond guy, Marcus, said with a frown.

"Which means we can shoot her!" Hammer hummed smugly, looking as if he had just said the smartest thing in the entire universe.

Alice quirked a brow. "Kidnapping _and_ murder? You really want to end up back in jail, don't you?"

"S-shut up!" Fester snapped, turning off the safety to his gun.

Alice shrugged and laid on her back, using her hands to push herself down the stairs. She tucked her arms against her side and went sliding down the stairs like a bullet, tripping each of the men on her way down. She slid safely and uninjured to the floor before making a mad dash to the kitchen once more.

"Get her!" Hammer declared, picking himself up from where he was sprawled hazardously on the stairs.

"But what about those runts? They're the ones we need, right?" Marcus asked frowning.

"Yeah, totally," Fester agreed, somewhat irritated that the weird Asian girl with streaks of purple in her hair had gotten to them three times now. "We can shoot her after we get those other kids."

They finished their trek up the stairs, finding that the hallway was dark because all of the lights had been turned off.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Marcus called in a sing-song voice as they passed some of the rooms.

A door slammed shut behind them. "Hiya!" Colt greeted with a grin, his hands behind his back.

Two other doors burst open just as the airheads made a dive at Colt, and before they knew it, they were covered in fizzing soda.

"Uncool, dudes!" the three airheads whined as they found themselves scrubbing at their eyes and faces.

"Quick, let's go to Mom and Dad's room!" Tum Tum said loudly and deliberately, and the criminals heard the footsteps retreating and another door slam.

Once they were able to stand on their feet and see what was around them through stinging eyes, the three males made their way toward the only door upstairs that appeared to be shut. They burst into the room, and when they saw that all of the lights were once again off, they could only expect the worse.

"Aiyah!" Rocky yelled as he jumped out from behind the door and did a flying sidekick into Marcus's side. He went down with a yell and a thud as Rocky turned around and kicked Hammer in the chest, and the kicked Fester in a place that no male wants to be kicked. Ever.

"Stupid brat!" Fester groaned as Rocky smirked and leaped over them and into the hallway. He made his way downstairs to join Alice in the kitchen.

"Hammer, go after him," Fester instructed.

Hammer groaned, but crawled toward the hallway, climbed to his feet, and rushed after Rocky.

Marcus and Fester climbed to their feet, looking around the dark room. Harley wondered from her hiding spot why they didn't just turn on the lights. No wonder they were idiots that had been beaten by a bunch of kids the lat time something like this happened.

"Aiyah!" Colt yelled after a moment of nothing but Fester and Marcus searching through things like they expected to find the kids in a dresser or something. Colt jumped onto his parent's bed, and Harley briefly prayed that his sneakers wouldn't leave a mark so that they wouldn't be in more trouble than they were already going to be. Unaware of Harley's distressed thoughts, Colt launched off the bed and landed heavily on Marcus's back, forcing him to run into Fester, and in conclusion making them both fall over like he was a bowling ball and they were the pins.

"Dude!" Fester whined as Colt fled the room with a snicker to join Alice and Rocky. "Marcus, get him!"

"On it," Marcus said in a grown, stumbling from the room and after Colt.

From where they hid under the bed, Harley reached over and nudged Tum Tum in the stomach. She briefly heard him moving before he was out in the open, facing Fester with nothing but his fists. Harley prayed that they really didn't intend to hurt the Douglas brothers; if that was the case, then they had a better chance at getting out of this than if she went up against the gun-wielding airhead morons.

"Aiyah!" Tum Tum said, getting into a fighting stance in front of Fester so that the man had his back to the bed. Harley took her cue and silently rolled out from her hiding spot and stopped a few inches behind the man's feet, still on her side and watching the exchange.

"Look, little dude, we're not going to hurt you," Fester said in a way that sounded creepy instead of reassuring like it was supposed to be.

Fester slowly approached the youngest Douglas brother, and when he was about half a foot from him, Tum Tum struck out, punching Fester harshly in the stomach. Winded, the man backed up a couple of inches, and Harley tangled her legs in his making him trip backwards and hitting his head on the bed. She quickly rolled out from under his legs, grabbed Tum Tum's hand, and the two raced out of the room and to the kitchen where they knew everyone else would be.

When they got there, Hammer and Marcus were knocked out and already bound with the zipties that Harley and Alice had bought the day before and gagged with what appeared to be socks. Alice, Rocky, and Colt stood over their new captives smugly, not even looking up as Harley and Tum Tum entered the room.

"Piece of cake," Colt said proudly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tum Tum nodded thoughtfully. "I like cake."

"We know," everyone chorused.

At that moment, there was the sound of stumbling across the ceiling, signaling that Fester would soon be joining his friends in the world of unconsciousness.

"Harley," Alice said quietly, giving the slightly younger girl a look.

Harley winced. "I still don't like this part of the plan, Al," she said desperately.

"Oi, I can take care of myself, and so can they," Alice responded, grabbing Harley's backpack from behind the counter and handing it to the short girl. "Concentrate on holding up your end of the plan."

Harley nodded, her expression one of unease, before going to the backdoor and slipping out into the night.

As the door closed behind her, Rocky turned to Alice. "Is she going to -?"

Alice nodded, silencing him with a single look. "None of these guys actually saw her, and that was the point," Alice said quietly as Fester stumbled his way down the stairs. "I'll explain more later if I can, but for now, get into those positions I told you about earlier."

Rocky and Colt nodded. They both grabbed onto Tum Tum's hands, since the confused seven-year-old had no clue what was about to happen.

Fester burst into the kitchen just as the kids squished into their hiding spots. "Dudes!" he cried, rushing forward toward his fellow airheads.

As he leaned over their prone formed, a foot came out of nowhere and hit him in the forehead, sending him crashing into the refrigerator behind him. Alice jumped over the unconscious forms on the floor and approached Fester as he slumped against the floor, groaning.

"Hiya," Alice said cheerily, bring out zipties from her hoodie pocket. "Miss me?"

"Dude," Fester groaned. "Uncool."

This time, Alice didn't care that Fester was unconscious; there was no one else he could possibly warn of their presence, so it didn't matter to her. She had heard Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum leave their hiding place, but she hadn't heard them say anything else as she bound Fester and stuffed a sock in his mouth.

"You guys are awfully quiet," she remarked suspiciously, not turning around even after she was done. She was sure something was off, and she was also sure that she probably didn't want to turn around.

"Allie," she heard Colt say in a quiet, barely restrained voice of anger and - was that _fear_ she heard?

Alice closed her eyes in defeat. Colt hadn't called her Allie since he was Tum Tum's age, and if he was calling her that now, it meant -

"Well now, boys," the smooth voice of Hugo Snyder said from the kitchen doorway. "I see you've got a slightly more competent babysitter this time."

Alice got to her feet and turned around slowly, her fists up and ready to fight. She knew that fighting wouldn't be an option, however, with all of the masked ninja-like gunmen pointing automatic weapons at her charges. The Douglas brothers had their hands raised in surrender, each of them looking a combination of scared and angry.

And behind them all stood one Hugo Snyder, and the girl that Alice Tsang and Harley Emmott despised more than anyone else in the world.

"Melanie?" Alice gasped, almond eyes wide with shock. "What the hell?"

"Melanie is my niece," Snyder responded. "She was supposed to be at her dance, but the boy that she was supposed to be going with never showed up to get her."

Forgetting the guns and weapons and dangerous men that could kill her in seconds, Alice barked out a laugh. "It's because he likes Harley," Alice said smugly in a sing-song voice, directing her words and a smirk in Melanie's direction.

"Speaking of which, where is the shrimp?" Melanie asked, trying to conceal her anger.

"She went home. Wasn't feeling well," Alice said, dismissively. "But anyway. Andrew only ditched because he would choose Harley over you anyday -"

Melanie seethed with anger. "Shut up," she hissed. "Uncle Hugo said we only needed the boys alive, but you are an unnecessary extra piece of baggage."

Alice immediately fell into serious mode again, her laughter disappearing altogether.

"Alice _is_ necessary!" Colt snapped, dark eyes blazing with fury.

"She's our babysitter!" Tum Tum piped up desperately. He broke away from his brothers, ignoring the guns that followed his every move, and attached himself to Alice's side with his arms going around her waist. "Leave her alone!" He clung tightly to Alice, as if the idea of his favorite babysitter being hurt was unthinkable.

"Aw, how sweet," Snyder sneered.

"Oh, give me a break," Melanie grumbled, face palming.

"I . . . I think you should bring Alice with us," Rocky suggested quietly and calmly. Under normal circumstances, he would have done anything possible to get Alice out of this situation, but she had been insistent that it was necessary for the plan to work and that they had to take her along, too. "If you leave her here she can only call the police and have them on your tail faster, and if you were to kill her you'd only have one more charge on your head and you don't want that. She can look after us so you don't have to." Rocky shot Alice a look, and she was mildly impressed with how he had come up with all of this in their dire time of need. "Plus, I'm sure she'd rather be kidnapped than dead."

"Oh yeah, definitely," Alice murmured, cracking a small smile for the oldest Douglas brother.

Snyder shrugged. "I guess it's settled, then." A trio of masked gunmen moved behind Alice, prodding her forward with their weapons. "Move out, men!"

* * *

Andrew McCauley had never seen anyone get legitimately kidnapped before.

He had seen it in movies, of course, but seeing it in reality was scarier than he ever thought it would be. When Harley had called and asked him to meet her in front of her house, five houses down from the Douglas family, he had thought that maybe she was coming to the dance now, and he could go with her instead of Melanie Marcel. Watching the group of men and - holy crud, was that Melanie? - crowded three boys and Alice into a large black van, Andrew wondered just what he had gotten dragged into.

Someone knocked on his passenger window, startling him. Upon seeing Harley there, he unlocked the door. As she silently climbed into his pick up truck in all black with a backpack slung over her shoulder and her brunette hair up in a messy bun, he knew that the dance was the last thing on her mind.

"What the hell?" Andrew asked as she dropped her backpack at her feet as she sat on the passenger side. "Harley?"

"I'll explain on the way, but for now, duck!" She shoved his head down toward the gear shift as the front lights of the van illuminated the interior.

"What's going on?" Andrew demanded as the van drove past them.

"Start driving and I'll explain." Andrew made no move to start his truck as the two sat up, and a desperate look made its way onto Harley's face. "Please," she begged.

If it were any other girl, Andrew knew he would have said no, but because small, desperate Harley was the one in his passenger seat instead of arrogant, irritating Melanie Marcel, he went against his better judgement and started his truck, pulling away from the curb and following the van from a safe distance.

"Explain," Andrew ordered, leaving no room for argument.

"Alice and I babysit for the Douglas family. They were the ones in the paper earlier in the school year, the ones that were kidnapped and then rescued an hour later?"

"I remember, go on," Andrew said.

"You know how Hugo Snyder broke out of prison on Monday?"

"Yeah." The van in front of them pulled out onto the highway, and Andrew followed from another lane a few cars back to keep an eye on it.

"Well, that entire scene back there was his doing," Harley responded.

"What do you, Alice, and Melanie have to do with it?"

Harley blinked, confused. "Melanie?"

"Yeah, she was there."

"I wouldn't know why," Harley responded after a moment. "Unless - she must have come in after I left, when Snyder got in!"

"So, what, she works for him? Are they related somehow?"

"I dunno. We'll ask Alice when we bust them out."

"Wait, that was your plan?!" The truck swerved dangerously as Andrew looked incredulously at the short brunette beside him. "Tail them and rescue them all on our own?!"

"Not quite," Harley said with a sheepish smile. "After I got off the phone with you I called Bryan. Nate was over at his place and they were carpooling to the dance, and I gave them Mr. Douglas's emergency number and asked that they contact his office where the FBI would pick up on the message." She glanced at the digital watch on her wrist. "They should have called by now, and back up will be on the way as we speak."

"Okay, so, what's the game plan?" Andrew asked. "I mean, I didn't know we were going to be ninjas or something tonight. I thought I was going to a dance with an awesome girl instead of Melanie freakin' Marcel."

Harley looked over at him, as if noticing for the first time he was wearing a suit. "Sorry to ruin your night with that awesome girl," she mumbled dejectedly, looking at her hands.

"Harley -"

"Anyway, game plan," she said, interrupting him. "We follow, stake out the place, and if we see an opening, we take it and get into wherever it is we're going. We break them out, and get back here before Snyder notices, and wait for the FBI."

"How will the FBI know where to go?" Andrew asked.

Harley smirked wickedly, and not for the first time, Andrew wondered why he had been stupid and not just asked her to the dance far ahead of time. "Trust me, the FBI will know," she responded smugly. "Alice and I have been planning this all week."

"Okay, so, say we get them out," Andrew began as he pulled out onto a dirt road after the van. He waited for the tail lights to be further in the distance before turning off his headlights and slowly following after them. "They would have to stay in the truck bed. I don't have any other seats."

"As long as they get out, they won't care." Harley glanced out the window. "Stop here."

Andrew pulled into the grass beside the dirt road and parked his truck. The two climbed out, and Harley handed him a flashlight. "We're going on foot from here," she said. "Point the flashlight at the ground at all times."

"Gotcha."

"I'll pay for any damages to your suit," Harley promised, quietly. "It's the least I could do."

"Don't worry about it," Andrew said with a smile, tossing his suit jacket into the open window of his truck. "For now, we've got some ninja kids and a weird Asian to save with an awesome girl."

Harley felt her cheeks heat up and her mouth quirk into a smile as Andrew clicked on his flashlight and start off into the dark.

* * *

**Alright, this has been done for a while, but I haven't edited it, not that anyone cares since obviously only two people have taken the time to say anything. Thanks to those of you that reviewed or alerted, by the way. I apologize for the mistakes but I figured I might as well get this up before I forget about it. **

**Thanks, and review!**

**-Blaze**


End file.
